crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)
Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These) is the third of Warren's stories about Samantha Everheart. It occurs on the night of November 26, 2006 and was posted on May 8, 2006. It follows Hive 2 and precedes Who Dun It?. Summary Samantha begins to become unstable while sleeping, and Hive calls out for help. Sara is called in, and she does some work on the Dreamscape resolving a number of traumatic issues from the time that Sam and Curly were a Seal sniper team. Characters *Commander Sam Everheart *Dr. Ophelia Tenent *Dr. Shandy *Dr. Bellows *Chief Delarose *Headmistress Elizabeth Amelia Carson *Miss Sara Waite *Mrs. Horton *Officer Green (Whateley Security) Dream appearances *SEAL Team sixteen bravo (Sam's first SEAL team, deployed in Grenada) **Grohovitch **Murry **Sims **Long **Tyler *Joann Everheart (Sams's wife) *Curley (John Fleetwood) *Samantha Everheart (Sam's daughter) *''a drug lord - different one'' *''Some forty native people killed by accident from Sam's shot'' *''"A bell rang out over the jungle. We found ourselves looking down on a village with a church. Crucified outside the front door were the mission father and his wife. A shot rang out followed by the burp of a sub-machine gun emptying its clip intermingled with cries from the dying.", "The world moved, and we were in the church. Parents stood over children; children looked down at parents. Husbands looked at wives and vice versa. All in a carnal wash of blood and gore. It seemed as if each family had lost someone. I stepped forward, and they looked up in surprise."'' *''the gunman'' *''"I slipped in the door and snuck over to the bed. That damn girl followed me in. She watched as I slipped over to the bed, dropped my hand over the man's mouth, and slit his throat. He struggled a bit as he bled out, then stopped moving. I was covered in blood. It felt good. It made me feel powerful! I liked it."'' *''"I quietly moved out of the room and into the next. Slipping up on the sleeping boy, I covered his mouth, then slit him from groin to neck. Again, blood went everywhere. I was a god! I had control of life itself."'' *''"I left that room and peeked in the next to see the girl ripping a man limb from limb. I thought to myself. Hey, I could do that easy enough. And moved into the last room."'' *''"I moved that way, towards a closet. Scrambling in the back was a little girl, about twelve years old. I reached in, picked her up and carried her back to her bed. All the while, she was saying,'' "No, no, no me lastima por favor. ¡Seré una buena muchacha apenas satisfago, no me lastima! Seré la mejor pequeña muchacha del mundo por favor, por favor," over and over again like a mantra." *''"twelve men in uniform", " They were twelve of the 244 men the two of us taught at the course."'' *''"a roving guard on an embassy roof"'' *''"a man walking out of the room, apparently to where the hostages were being held"'' *''"a woman and two children"'' *Art (Her husband) *''"a policeman on walking patrol"'' *''the bomb squad'' *''"a group of men in suits that just screamed Treasury Department"'' *''"some other men that, while not in the same suits, still moved like a security detail"'' *the President (Halo) *Lord Fredrick Paramount, Crown Prince of Wallachia (Dragon) *Joe (one of the men with them) *Dr. Roberta (Bobbi) Terry **Frank - one of Dr. Terry's assistants **George - one of Dr. Terry's assistants *The alien pyramid at Hanford "I am Juan Sanchez Villalobos Ramirez, chief metallurgist to King Charles V of Spain, and I'm at your service," *Samuel Reginald Everheart Mention *Dr. Otto of ARC *''a drug lord'' *''A banker in Mexico'' *''Joann's grandfather'' Category:Warren Category:Stories Category:Gen1